Gabriel's Trix
by PrettyLittleHuman
Summary: Gabriel introduces the Winchesters to an old friend of his to convince them to say yes to Michael and Lucifer. But while meeting this shocking woman, they learn a little about Gabriel in the process. Find out the secret Gabriel's been keeping during his 'Witness Protection'. Set during Season 5, after Changing Channels. Rated T for mentions of sex, and slight language.
1. Gabriel's Trix

Gabriel's Trix

* * *

Down the roads of Maine, Sam and Dean had been driving for a few hours, discussing their recent discovery that one of the most famous Angels in history was apparently the same Trickster who killed people (including Dean himself, multiple times), lived in decadence, had a twisted sense of humor, and-as was also recently discovered- wanted them to give into Michael and Lucifer.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it." Dean said, "One of our biggest pains in the ass is also one of the big Kahunas of Heaven!"

"Not anymore, Dean, remember he abandoned them."

"Doesn't make him any better than a winged dick."

"I beg to differ." Gabriel said from behind them.

The brothers gasped in surprise, and when they turned around to look at him, they found themselves sitting in the back of a limousine.

They looked ahead to see Gabriel pulling down the separating window, and greet happily, "Hello!"

Dean's face flushed in panic, "Where's baby?"

"In a junkyard in Connecticut, and she'll stay there until you hear me out."

"You son of a bitch!"

Sam had to hold his brother back, "Wait, wait a minute-"

"Sammy he's taking hostages, he's going down!"

"Don't be stupid; remember who we're dealing with." He turned to the angel, "Hear you out about what?"

"Didn't we just go through this, boys?"

"We are not saying yes!" Dean told him.

Gabriel gave them a patronizing smile, "_Are you sure?"_

"Yes!" Sam insisted.

Gabriel's smile widened as he turned on the ignition, "Oh, I was hoping you'd say that. Time to 'hear me out'."

They drove for a few minutes before stopping in front of a place called 'The Babe Buffet'. That had a neon pink sign showing a strategically covered nude woman on top of a cake.

Sam and Dean's eyes were wide as saucers, and the second was smiling like he was a child in a candy shop. Gabriel smiled as he opened the car door for them and ushered them inside.

All over the place were half naked women, slack jawed men of almost all ages, and a few clothed women in the audience too.

"Is he trying to bribe us?" Dean turned to their host, "Are you trying to bribe us?"

"Why is it working?" He smirked, walking up to the bartender, "Hey Benny, is Trixie working tonight?"

"Yeah buddy, she just got off her shift. I think she's still in the back, maybe you can catch her."

"Thank you!" He took each brother's arm, "Follow me boys!"

"Trixie? Whose Trixie?" Sam asked when they came to a door in the back.

"Old protégé, goes by Trixie as a loving send up to yours truly." He said, cheerfully tapping on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Well how is she gonna make us say yes?" Dean asked.

"It's your Heavenly Host, baby." Gabriel said, ignoring him.

Instantly, the door opened to reveal a platinum blonde haired woman, with glittery bronzed skin, electric blue eyes, and very thick eye liner. She paid no mind to the boys and practically leapt on Gabriel, kissing him happily.

This situation was made _more _awkward by the fact she was only in a towel, and was particularly gifted in the 'upper regions'.

"Gabe! I can't believe you're here!" she screamed in delight.

"You didn't think I'd just stroll by my girl's town, did you, hmm?" He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Besides, I've got two boys just _dyin' _to meet you!"

"Only two? I get more than that on an off day." Trixie said, turning to the Winchesters, "I'm Trixie, call me Trix. My real name is Patricia Hart, but you'll get no respond from that."

"Hi-uh-nice to-" Dean cleared his throat, trying to keep his eyes six inches higher, "Nice to meet you."

"Simmer down, business hours are over."

"Calm down Gabriel, it's flattering, I _earned_ these puppies twice over." She ignored the looks on the boys' faces, "So what do you need?"

"My boys Rocky and Bullwinkle here need a reading."

"A reading?" Sam asked.

"What kind?"

"Tarot cards." Gabriel told her, "Never lacks poetry."

"You brought us here for a 'reading'?"

"Yup!" He smiled, "Trix here was taught by me, she's the best of the best. She reads tea leaves, tarot cards, palms. She can use crystals, balls or otherwise. SHE BOLDLY SEES WHAT NO MAN HAS SEEN BEFORE!"

She laughed assuring them, "Everything before the Star Trek reference was true."

"Trix, leave the advertising to me."

"Fine; it'll be on the house for your boys here. Just let me shower and we'll head back to my place." She smiled at him, "I've got my own pair of boys dying to see _you_."

She kissed him once more before taking out her electric blue contacts, making Dean cringe slightly. She laughed and said, "Hey, green eyes don't make much of an impression in this business. I've got a dye-job too."

The guys awkwardly nodded as she headed for the showers. Gabriel had been spread out over a lip-shaped loveseat, smirking as his eyes followed Trixie out of the room.

"Hot as hell huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah-uh." Sam sat down, "How did you two meet?"

"I tried to kill her boyfriend."

"You what?" Dean exclaimed.

"Relax, I didn't succeed!" He said, "He was a college fresh who could never keep it in his pants, she was a pregnant high school grad who got kicked out on both ends."

"You tried to kill him because he left her?"

"No, I didn't know her. I tried to kill him because he'd been a dick to about four other gals. She caught me in the act, begged for his life and the rest –as they say- is history." He whistled, "If you think she's hot now, you should've seen her glowing 7 years ago!"

"Well, why should whatever she reads for us change our minds?" Dean asked, "She's hot, sure, but-she also works for you."

"Trix is one of the most honest girls I know, and I don't teach her any bullshit, anything and everything she knows is real."

Half hour later, Trixie came out of the shower fresh and ready. She had her wet hair combed straight and wore a navy/black steam engine cap, with faded blue jeans, and a black tank top that showed off her now paler and translucent looking skin.

As she quickly touched up her lipstick and eye makeup, Sam finally noticed the multitude of glitter spray tans, fake lashes, neon eye shadows, and perfume bottles just around Trixie's section of the counter.

Once she was ready, she tried to get her car keys to drive, but Gabriel insisted that he just zap them there.

"Fine, but we appear _outside_ the apartment this time."

"Aw! Come on Trix!"

"I mean it! You scared the shit out of my last babysitter."

"Yeah, but that's what Uncle Gabriel is for!" He argued.

"That is _definitely _not going to happen!"

"Okay!" Sam interrupted, "Can we get this over with?"

"Fine." Gabriel conceded, "Hold on."

In a split second, they stood outside an apartment door marked 22. Gabriel swiftly opened the door for Trixie, and winked to the boys as she stepped inside.

Sam and Dean entered last as they heard happy little voices cry out, "Gabe!"

They saw two young boys run up to Gabriel and attack him with hugs, as a teenage girl walked in holding a little girl who couldn't have been more than two.

The twins were both auburn-haired with fair skin, but one of them was huskier with blue eyes and the other had green eyes and a more angular face.

The little baby girl was translucent skinned like her mother, but was rosy cheeked with short wispy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"How are my boys?" He said, picking up each one in his arms.

"Mom tried to make us eat tofu!" The blue eyed boy said, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh Trix!" His face matching the boys', "Why?"

"It was on sale."

"Blasphemy!" Gabe said, putting the boys down, "And I know a lot about blasphemy."

He turned to the teenage girl and the baby with a grin, "And there she is! My girl Mary!"

"Hello." Baby Mary squeaked out happily as he took her from the babysitter.

Gabriel turned to the girl, "How much do we owe you sweetie?"

"28 bucks."

He pulled a one hundred dollar bill from behind the girl's ear, "Mr. Franklin's gotcha covered."

"Oh my God! Thank you Sir!" she said skipping out the door.

"Boys! I want you to meet Mary, named for another one of my favorite gals." He smiled, "And my little partners in crime, twins Derek and Alan."

They learned that the blue eyed twin was Alan, and the scrawnier green-eyed twin was Derek. But while Alan was the bigger, stronger-looking boy, Derek had a permanent look of mischief on his face that Sam couldn't figure out if it was from being around Gabriel or if perhaps one or all of these kids were really his.

"Well," Dean began as he knelt down, "How old are you guys?"

"Six and a half." Alan replied, turning to his mother, "Mom?"

"Yeah sweets?"

"Does this mean we got to eat cake now?" He asked, smiling innocently at Gabriel and then his twin who smiled back.

"Sure does buddy!" He said, pointing to the small kitchen, which now housed a triple chocolate, three layered cake.

With rainbow sprinkles, of course.

The twins cheered and practically ran each other over getting to the beautiful masterpiece. Gabriel followed, bouncing Mary in his arms before he started cutting pieces for everyone.

"How am I supposed to raise children with _you _in the house?" Trix asked, hands on her hips.

"With whipped cream and treats from Heaven." He said, handing her a piece, which she stared at with temptation in her eyes.

"You have every intention of making me fat, don't you?"

"Oh come Trix." He smirked, waving the plate under her face, "It's extra moist."

She took a deep breath, taking the piece of cake and eating it, "I'll go set up. Watch them please!"

"Anything you want darlin'." He winked as she walked out.

While Dean gave into temptation too and gobbled down most of the cake, Sam sat in shock as he watched Gabriel with the kids.

He was so fatherly with them, and it seemed to natural and weird at the same time. He broke up a brief argument between the twins about whose piece was bigger, cleaned up Mary's face when she tried to just take a bite out of the entire cake, and looked on in amusement when Alan and Dean began a cake eating contest.

"So," Sam said, looking briefly at a sick looking Dean, "She knows?"

"They all do." He smiled, "Ever since the little one here was born."

"Wait!" Dean took a minute to breath, "You're telling me Trixie knew you were a 'Trickster' for over 4 years before she knew you were an angel?"

He nodded.

"And she's perfectly fine with you spending your free time killing people for kicks?!"

The twins looked up from their cake at Gabriel, who kept his gaze on the Winchesters.

"Derek, Al." He said, "We're gonna go sit in the living room."

They nodded as Gabe put Mary in her high-chair. Once everyone was situated the guys went into the next room.

"Alright boys." Gabriel said sternly, "I would prefer you not discuss my personal activities in front of Trix's kids."

"Why not?" Sam said, "She lets _you _around them for some reason-"

"Hey!" He pointed his index finger at them, "I don't like what you're implying. You can say whatever you want about _me_; but one word against Trix, and you will be _begging _me to let you say yes to my brothers."

They stared at each other for a minute or two before Trixie finally returned.

"Okay, we're ready to go."

"Great, uh, where do you want us?" Sam asked.

"My room." She said, leading them into the small room on the right.

The room was cramped and heavily scented with rose and vanilla. Hot pink walls and ruby red carpet, with no windows but curtains draped all around.

There was a small, though now deflated, blow up bed shoved into the corner next to the white painted vanity. A crib was pushed up at the back wall, and a purple veiled end table sat in the center surrounded by three fold up chairs.

The boys each took a seat around the tiny table, opposite Trixie and Gabriel, who was standing beside her.

She began shuffling some tarot cards, "Alright, what's the question?"

"Will the Winchesters say yes to Michael and Lucifer?" Gabriel said.

She nodded, passing the cards to Sam, "Put your energy into the cards."

Sam glanced over to Dean who shrugged, just as confused.

"Just shuffle."

He cleared his throat awkwardly and shuffled. After a minute he passed the cards to Dean, who started doing fancy tricks while he smirked at her.

"Really? He's right beside me." She said, nodding her head to Gabriel.

Dean took the hint and passed the cards back to her.

She began to put down a few cards from the deck; he recognized a few, such as Judgment, The Lovers, The Devil, and Strength-which was upside down.

Dean tried to flip the last card right-side-up but Trixie slapped his hand.

She finished placing the cards, and ended by flipping the whole deck over to reveal the Ten of Swords. Trixie looked over the layout, occasionally picking out particular cards for a closer view.

She looked back up at them and said, "Yes."

Sam's expression grew dark and a little scared, while Dean shook his head in anger.

"No, no." He said, "You read it wrong."

"I didn't, it's very clear."

"Well then you're lying!"

"Hey!" Gabriel shouted.

"I'm not lying." She picked up a few cards, "Emperor, man of authority. The Devil. Strength reversed, succumbing to temptation. The Lovers, marriage or union. Knight of Cups, proposition!"

"See buddy?" Gabe said, "The cards have it. You two are gonna say yes no matter what."

"Yeah?" Dean said, picking up the Ten of Swords, "And what does this mean? Does it say that?"

She clenched her jaw, "It's the underlying message. It means misfortune, loss, and grief."

"No, you know what it means? Bullshit!"

Gabriel grabbed Dean's throat and threw him against the wall. Trixie stood up from her place and took his arm, giving him a look before she turned to Sam and Dean.

"If you don't believe me why does matter what it means? Why did you even come here?"

"Because Gabriel made us." Sam said, turning to him, "Look we heard you out, we listened to the reading, just give us the car and we'll go."

"No, you have-"

"Gabriel." She said, "Just let them go."

He took a breath, looking angrily at the boys, and then snapped his fingers, "Car is downstairs. We'll talk some other time."

Sam nodded to them and pushed Dean outside, heading for the door. But they were stopped by Alan, who held out his hand out to Dean.

He groaned and reached into his pocket, "Freaky card game with an angel, and I can't even win a bet with a 7 year old." He mumbled as he took out a ten and handed it to the kid.

Alan examined it for a minute, then smiled and stepped aside for them.

* * *

They got back into the car with barely a word before racing off. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Dean-"

"No."

"Those cards-"

"Were rigged." He said, "She's Gabriel's proto-something, it was all just some cheap magic trick."

* * *

Later that night, Trixie tucked her twin boys into bed, kissing each of their heads as she smiled at them. She turned off the light of their room and went into the living room where Gabriel sat with a sleeping Mary clutched in his arms.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes." She whispered, sitting down next to him.

Gabe smiled as she played with the baby's hair, "Has she gotten her powers yet?"

"No." she smiled at his slight groan, "Relax Gabe, she's only two years old."

"You wanna know what I was doing at age two?"

Trixie smirked, "Well, if it'll soothe your ego, she's got her daddy's sweet tooth… And his loyalty for her brothers."

He sat in silence, just staring off into space.

"The apocalypse is here, Gabe. You can't hide from them much longer."

"Who says?" He smirked back.

She gave him a look, "You won't stay hidden, you love them too much to do so."

"Do you want a reenactment of my 'screw my Heavenly family' speech? I'll go get the red curtains if you do."

"They're your family Gabe, you love them more than anything."

"No Trix. You, those boys in there, and this little one mean _everything_ to me." He told her, "You sorely outrank those assholes."

"No, we don't." He went to speak, but she interrupted, "I know you love us Gabe, but you can't keep replacing them for us."

He didn't say anything. Trixie sighed, slowly taking the baby from his arms and walking to her room.

She placed Mary gently in her crib, folding back a strand of hair from her daughter's face as she smiled down at her.

After she tucked her in, Trixie went back into the living room; she sighed in exasperation when she saw Gabriel had left.


	2. Gabriel's Suggestions

Hello!

Thank you anna3311234 for your support and you comment was also very heartwarming :)

And thank you to everyone out there who read this and are reading this! :) Please review and pass this story along to your friends :)

My family have been suggesting that this story continue, or in the very least become something of a two or three shot. I originally just wanted this to be one chapter and nothing else, but I've personally wondered how Trixie would react when she finds out Gabriel is dead.

BTW Who else agrees Gabriel MUST be resurrected? Okay, all of you? Good.

But I had other ideas, and I don't really know what to do with them, so I leave it to you to tell me what you want to see next:

Prequels

Set 7 years back; Gabriel comes across some douche nozzle whose been lovin' n leavin' the nice girls of town within a fortnight. He's ready and set to kill him, until the same guy's pregnant high school ex walks in and begs for his life. Now Gabe's a nice guy, so what's the big deal if he let's this one go? Especially since he's bargained himself a date with his super sexy Baby Mama. ;)

P.S.

If you want this one, you also get to suggest either what they do on the date or what he does to the guy.

It's been almost 4 years since that fateful night, and Gabe is planning a surprise for his and Trix's Anniversary. But what happens when an unplanned surprise gets in the way, and how can Gabe tell her that her baby might be a bit more of a blessing than she expected.

Sequel

After his death, Dean decides that they should stop by Trixie's flat and tell her about Gabriel. But will the visit finally reveal the true origins of baby Mary?

P.S.

If you want this one, it would be a complete episode length, with demons and angels going at it (not like that! :P) and you get to suggest a bad guy or resolution.

Thank you! Please keep reading and reviewing! I love ya'lls! :D CANDY BARS ALL AROUND! BRING BACK GABRIEL!


End file.
